


Blackheart Riott Squad

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Riott Squad brotp, Shotzi is an unofficial member of the squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Liv Morgan brings home yet another stray and Ruby + Sarah has to deal with it. Except for this time, it's not an animal but a person.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Blackheart Riott Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunter8056](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunter8056/gifts), [RiottBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/gifts).



Ruby was just trying to do her work, trying to ignore the sound of Sarah clomping around in her workshop. She wasn’t sure where Liv was, which was mildly concerning but Ruby didn’t get up to check yet. Since the trio had moved in together, Ruby had grown used to Liv randomly taking off on adventures. Somehow the younger superstar always showed back up in time for the road loops, but Ruby wasn’t sure where her friend went during those weird adventures. 

There was the sound of the front door being flung open and Liv walked in looking more nervous than normal. “Hey Rue, can we talk?”

Ruby arched a brow and nodded. “What did you do and how much do I owe the neighbors so they don’t press charges?” 

Liv giggled awkwardly. “Well I didn’t do anything, I just....brought a friend home.” 

“Like a boyfriend or a pet? Last time you brought a boy home, Sarah kicked him in the face and we still have Mr. Piggles.” Ruby was a bit apprehensive now. Whenever Liv brought home a stray it never ended well. Thanks to her friend’s kind heart, they now had a pig, three dogs, and an old cranky cat. 

Before Liv could answer, Sarah walked from her workroom and frowned. “Ruby there is a weird girl standing outside looking through the windows.” Sarah drawled with a look of confusion.

“You brought a girl home?” Ruby was confused herself but shrugged. She got up and walked to the front door to find a girl who looked like a cosplay version of herself. They had the same green hair, punk aesthetic, and the new girl had a lot of ink. 

“Ruby meets Shotzi, Shotzi this is my best friend Ruby,” Liv said smiling brightly. She nodded over to Sarah. “And that’s my other best friend Sarah.” 

Shotzi studied Ruby for a long moment and then extended a hand. “Nice to meet you, I met Liv the other day at a farmer’s market and she jumped on me because apparently she thought I was you.” 

Liv blushed and ducked her head. “From the back, you do look a little alike.” She said trying to defend herself. 

“Normally Liv is jumping on me, nice to know I’m not the only one she does it too,” Sarah said with a laugh. 

Remembering her manners, Ruby stepped back to allow Shotzi into their little house. “Do you normally come to strangers’ houses after just meeting them?” She asked. 

“Do you normally invite them in?” Shotzi fired right back with a playful smile. 

Ruby shrugged. “I suppose any friend of Liv is a friend of mine.” She cleared her throat. “I haven’t made dinner yet, but we could order something if you’re hungry.” 

“Ohh something vegan!” Liv suggested.

Ruby blinked in surprise. “You’re not a vegan.”

“I saw you eat a steak yesterday. Who are you trying to impress girl?” Sarah asked, barely able to hide her smile. 

Shotzi shrugged her shoulders. “A pizza sounds good, thanks. Sarah, Liv said you like to do Viking Reenactments and you like wolves. I love wolves too.”

Liv watched as Sarah and Shotzi began to talk, before turning to look at Rue. “So what do you think of Shotzi, when I met her I thought you’d love her. She listens to a lot of the same music and she’s like your twin.”

“We don’t look that much alike.” Ruby protested shaking her head.

Liv scoffed and crossed her arms. “The green hair, the ink? You guys are like twins! She’s you but if you got thrown into a dryer and shrunk down.” 

Ruby could hear Shotzi and Sarah howling in Sarah’s workshop. “I guess we do resemble a little, but not that much. Are they howling?”

Liv nodded rapidly. “Shotzi is quite the character, she doesn’t have many friends, so I thought we could let her hang out with us.” 

“I guess that’d be fine.” Ruby figured that maybe Liv would get into less trouble if she had another companion to keep an eye on her. 

“Sweet! I bet Sarah would love to see Shotzi’s tank, she let me drive it earlier.” Liv said, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Wait, she has a tank? No, Liv! Liv, you come back, Sarah doesn’t need to drive a tank!” Ruby yelled, but her best friend was already out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble. I saw that picture of Ruby and Shotzi, and they are the tag team I didn't know I needed. Shotzi is the Riott Squad's lovechild and you can't convince me any different.


End file.
